All-round tree by dron13
Hello, today I want to share my Ichorr's build, followed by some tips. Items Starting items I always start with: * Kircher Boots (for 400 Gold) * 2 Health Potions (for 80 Gold) * 3 Mana Potions (for 105 Gold) Core items I like Mana Regeneration and Movement Speed. I use this item in almost every Immortal build because of its neat bonuses. You get tons of Armor Penetration, good Health and a bit more Armor. It is good, because you get cheap Health, Mana, Cool Down Reduction and defense. Situational items The last 2 items are based on the enemy. You can have +15% heal from passive skills and 25% from this item, so a total of +40% for all heals to the team. And Ichorr has 4 heals, so it's useful. Nice defense, anti-crit, what else do you want? I prefer +15% to my Health because if I have more than 3000 Health, it's better than Blood Pendant. And I have more than 3000 Health! :) This one is cheap and helps against mage combos. Probable anti-carry variant, but more useful thing is more Movement Speed! So, I look into situation and choose: * At least 3 mages -> Mageward and Destroyer's Mantle. If you have 4000 Health, their full skillset can't kill you. * At least 2 carries -> Ring of Shielding and Necklace of Tears. You will be a very hard target for them while your heals will save your team from one or two more shots. * At least 2 fast enemies -> Berman Shorts and Necklace of Tears. These two will give you enough Movement Speed to use your E properly and more heal in extra situations. If they stay under your E, they'll die from your team, if they run, they'll die from your E in seconds. * Other situations -> Necklace of Tears and Destroyer's Mantle. Main build. Helps in healing, helps in killing. :) Discipline Tree And 2 points in Movement Speed in the Offensive Tree. Artifacts * +1.5 Mana Regeneration * +3.75 Armor Penetration * +4.5% Movement Speed * +3 Armor, +3 Magic Resistance * +2% Movement Speed, +2 Armor, +2% Dodge Chance The key of my build is that I gain nice Movement Speed, Armor Penetration, Health, healing and Mana Regeneration. I start with good Mana Regeneration, Movement Speed and defense. Ichorr can be ideal support, but good support is support with Mana. Ichorr can't be like Aislynn with super passive Mana Regeneration, we get it only from Artifacts, Discipline Trees and items. Let's investigate it further: * Mana Regeneration will help to stay in lane, save the potential partner or kill an enemy. It is so annoying when an enemy remains with less than 50 Health and your E skill is ready but you can't use it because of lack of Mana. So try to maximize Mana Regeneration to be ready for that. * Movement Speed will give both a pursuing and retreating advantage. I saw very few people with more speed in the first 10 minutes, so I can gank much more efficiently and retreat if I must. Don't forget that your E skill has a very long range, and you can catch an enemy while he is far away. It will be a failure for him. The other pros of Movement Speed is that you can activate Q and simply follow the retreating enemy - it will make his day full of rage. But its range is quite short, so you need to concentrate - an enemy can fool you by moving in random directions, especially in a brush. * Defense is not the key in the current meta, I like Health much more, but taking 20-30% less damage from carries will help a lot. Ranged carries can just stand near you and fire, which nullifies your E effect. So you should lane with someone who can deal damage, which will lead to the enemy's retreat. Lane enemies Good enemies to be against: * Kyrie * Tzai * unskilled Nysuss * unskilled Ukkonen * Kaos * Balak Bad enemies to be against: * skilled Ukkonen * Karapyss * Shard * Tatiana * Kavashiir * Azcadelia Kyrie, Kaos and Tzai are fast, but if you time your E right, their jump will lead to something like that: "E damage = 40 + 50 + 200 + 500 + 600 + 700". :) Good timing is what sets apart a good tree from a bad tree in my opinion. Balak is squishy and defenseless. But do not think that Nysuss is the same! Her shield can save her easily. Shard has the same issue here, followed by good defense. Tatiana, Kavashiir and Azcadelia can Cleanse effects, so it's a bit useless to lane against them. About Ukkonen: * An unskilled Ukkonen will move faster with his E switch and W use. So he will gain progressive damage and as result he will bring his death with his own hands. * A skilled Ukkonen won't use his skills under your E (except for the rare case where you are a timing god with no ping and can catch him while he jumps). He'll just stay in one place, then kill you with all what he has. (This was the main issue in my Ukkonen guide - there were many posts like "tree is big problem for me" or "tree is easy target", but this depends on your and your enemy's skills here most of all.) There are some enemies who can die easily, too, depending on luck and skills: * If Lazarus has Movement Speed artifacts or the Movement Speed buff, and there are no creeps near, you can cast E on him and hide in W. He can die if he won't stop and wait (saw that happen several times). * Nauria can't cleanse with her Ult but she moves fast with it. Perfect target! * Kreed's E works the same as Ukkonen's and I haven't yet caught him with E under his Ult. I saw that his Ult cleanses DoTs, but I don't know if it Cleanses the tree's E. Good lane partners * Nauria. Use E, she uses Q. Enemy moves to her and gets much more agrificial damage from your E. Ask her to level Q first for a bigger radius. * Tzai. He attacks, you snare. Enemy can't move, enemy can't stay. * Vezin. He restores your Mana, you heal him. But pick Lytle Trinket then to add more Mana for him, too. * Trovoc. Your E, then his Q or R. If enemy is locked near wall, he pushes in one place and gains additional damage from E. Jungle tactic with Tzai I tried this tactic with asid_burn, he said that he saw how Kyo uses it. Maybe I should refer it to Kyo, or he can answer here who revealed this interesting tactic. :) The main idea is that Ichorr and Tzai Jungle only and gank while all other players stay in lanes. With this you should maximize your Q to heal Tzai during Jungle phases, and E to add more damage during ganking phase. Pros: * Really easy ganking. * More Experience to everyone in the team. * Tons of problems to enemy if they are not careful and bad in using totems. Cons: * Your team mates should be 1v2 in one or two lanes and they must be reliable. * When you have Talia in team, you can't cover 3 lanes with 2 players, so someone should go to a 3rd lane. I prefer Talia Jungle, or use my starting build with +250 Health so she can handle laning a bit longer and survive several combos. But a good Talia is a Jungling Talia. :) Category:Immortal Builds